


Made of Thorns

by tomlenson



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eleanor and Louis are together for a little while I guess, F/M, Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, idk man i just came up with this and it's kind of sad, larry stylinson - Freeform, what's more adorable than flowerchild!harry and punk!louis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just too innocent, his head of curls with flowers tangling in between, and that mouth of a virgin.  No one could touch him, and Louis made sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

                There was a lot wrong with Harry, maybe the fact that he was slow, very slow in the head.  It’s not his fault; honestly it is not, because he was _born that way_ , he had no choice.  He also has trust issues, if anyone wanted to add that onto the many problems Harry Styles has.  But there is this one person, this very _one person_ , who cracked through Harry’s walls with his sweet and charming personality.  Everything about him screamed ‘ _safe!_ ’, or that’s what Harry saw at least.

Harry has been called many things before – absolutely horrible things that no one should be called, but this boy never said one of those things and that’s why Harry fell in love with him.  He was just so nice.

With Harry’s condition, he hardly notices things, unless told directly, but that never happens anyways.

Louis hit someone, or rather, had aggressively punched them in the nose, due to them stepping a little _too_ close to Harry once night in a club.  Louis seriously had no idea why he even decided Harry going to a club was a good idea in the first place, but it had happened and he instantly regretted once they were inside.  Harry is attractive – really _fucking_ attractive and even if people know of his problem or not, everyone still wants to get with him.  Who would not though?

At the time, no one had any idea of what was even going on, all anyone knew was that someone was pressing themselves alongside Harry’s back and soon enough, the man was on the ground clutching the an obvious bleeding nose.  Harry clearly had no idea what was happening (surprise surprise) but he instantly went to Louis’ aid when he noticed his friend was clutching his hand to his chest.  Harry had blocked everything out, did not even notice the fact that a security guard had a tight hold to his shoulder and began to push him from the building – all Harry cared about was the need to help Louis.  It was normal, for Harry to just completely _fall off the side of the earth_ in this way.  In anything really, Harry just _zones_ out and stares longingly at his best friend as if he could possibly be the most delicious thing in existence.

There is also this thing with Louis’ fingers that Harry finds oh so enjoyable.  That may have been a reason to why he was so attached to the shorter boy when Harry had witnessed Louis knocking the man out.  He was concerned for Louis’ fingers, did not want them to be hurt and would never be able to touch Harry anymore.

Harry likes being touched – he hates touching himself, but when someone touches him, he simply melts into it.  And god, Louis knows how to touch him and make him simply crumbled to the floor in a melted pool of dopey smiles.  It’s odd, honestly, but Louis _loves_ it.  It gives him such a good reason to run his hands along the smooth plain of Harry’s skin.

Harry has a lot of likes for such odd things and with everything; he comes off as this _pansy_ – truthfully.  Harry has fairy lights, in his room, hung around his bed like a blond tumblr girl.  It’s just a thing, even if the room looks like something you would find a teenage girl have, but Harry _loves_ it.  He also has this thing where he plays this happy indie music and dances around his room with flowers in his hair and a couple in his hands.  He also tends to wear tight little shorts, of each colour because they apparently he likes how they look on his pale thin legs.  Louis has only witnessed this though, so it’s nothing out of the ordinary to him at least.

The fans and the press also have such a hard time figuring out what had triggered Louis – out of everyone – to become too protective over the tall boy.  It’s honestly the hardest case to solve and Louis does not even know himself, but something about Harry just wants him to protect whatever innocence the boy has contained.  Everything about Harry screamed _innocent_ , and Louis wanted Harry to keep it.  He knew this from day one during the X-Factor try outs that Harry was too precious to let go and knew he would have become famous just because he is _Harry_.

And god, if anyone is going to ruin this sweet boy’s innocence, it is going to be nobody but Louis.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

                Harry likes the park.  He likes coming to the park with Louis and sitting in the large field of flowers because he feels so free, as if everything around him just freezes, and all it is is him and the flowers and Louis. 

Louis likes coming to the park too.  He likes to bring Harry to a place away from all the crazy press and fans that linger around, waiting for a moment to pounce on them at any given time.  He hates this life for Harry, even if he knows Harry loves it.  He just does not want to see Harry get himself just, because it’s easy to get hurt, in this industry.  He hates it too, hates how everything is changing so fast – how _he’s_ changing so fast.

Louis sat himself on a blanket a little further away from Harry to allow the boy the time alone he wants.  The sun beat down on his back, happy he remembered to put sunscreen on Harry before allowing the boy to sit in the open field.  Louis had his legs crossed and sketch book on his lap, an opened water bottle, dripping with perspiration.

Louis brought the pencil to paper, smiling as he sketched the look of pure concentration on Harry face.  Louis had a lot of these drawings; a lot of drawings of Harry’s many different faces. He likes to draw Harry, likes how he is able to catch all the small little distinction of the boy’s angel face.  Everything about it, even if there are some small things that Louis cannot portray on the paper, it still is extremely close.  Harry’s dimpled smiles, teary eyes during sad movies, concentration as he constructs flower crowns, or the anger he feels when something does not go as he planned.

It is adorable, honestly, and Louis would not wish for his life any differently because this sweet boy would not be in his life.

Today had been one of those days, of Harry asking Louis to bring him to the park because he needed more crowns, and the flower pots on their windowsills and balcony needed time to grow back.  Louis had agreed almost instantly, maybe even before Harry could finish his sentence, and that was normal for the two.  Louis always took these trips to his advantage, to sketch out new tattoos he and Zayn can discuss or to draw out landscapes and paint later, either way, this was such a nice thing and it was just a _LouisandHarry_ thing.  It was a common thing, and even if the press would sometimes show up and ruin their time together, but that’s alright because they never get too close.

But there are days that they need to leave because Harry starts to get _odd_ \- in a way at least.

Louis looked up to find Harry chasing after a rabbit, his hands in front of him as he chased after the black rabbit.  Louis is concerned, just a little at least.  Something like this usually happens on these trips.  An animal with too much curiosity comes to investigate the quiet boy sitting by himself with flowers everywhere.  Honestly, if Louis believed in fairy tales, he would have convinced himself that Harry was a Disney prince (or princess, he seemed like he would make a better princess).  Harry has admitted to being able to communicate with animals, but the boy is not himself, so these things are normal coming from him.  Usually, when they are in the park with other people, Louis would naturally bring the boy back to the car, before strange looks are thrown this way and Harry has to hear what is being said.

“Louis?”  Louis looked up when he heard his name being called.  Harry stood before him, a shy expression on his face as he held his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet.  The kid was adorable, to say the least.  Harry was genuinely the cutest thing anyone could ever lay eyes on.

The boy’s green eyes shone bright and his cheeks flushed a beautiful red.  Even though Harry is much taller than Louis is, he still acts small, always having Louis standing up straighter and much stronger.

“Mmm, what can I do for you love?”

Harry’s face flushed just a little before he continued on.  “Oh well, there’s this bunny, a little black one, and he was wondering if I could go and visit his nest.”  He confessed his eyes wide and hopefully.  “Is that alright?”

Louis wanted to say yes, he was so tempted to keep that large grin on the boys face, but he could not, and it was just to protect Harry.  He knew when he denied the boy of these little adventures that it crushed him, but Louis just did not want the boy to get himself hurt, and Harry did know this, but hated it.

“Harry, I don’t think that would be a very good idea.”

“Please Louis, you always do this.”  Harry pouted, his eyes watering, and Louis just wanted to wrap the boy in his arms and apologizes for every time he denied him.

Louis sighed and packed away his sketch book, along with the water bottle and blankets before turning towards Harry who stood waiting patiently for Louis’ answer.

“Come on Harry, it’s time to go.”

If Louis had to physically force Harry to leave that day, than that is what he had to do.  Louis took Harry’s wrist and pulled the boy along with him towards their car.   Louis did this protect him, he told Harry this all the time.  He wants harry to experience this lifestyles with open arms and not have to worry about all the little problems that come along with it, but that will never happen and he knows this, but he tries still.

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be brought to Louis’ car.  Even if Harry might be disappointed about these and at Louis, he never shows it, and that worries Louis because he would rather the boy talk about his problems than keeping them bottled up.

“What do you say about getting some ice cream?”  Louis asked once they reached the Porsche, opening Harry’s door for him and closing it once Harry had climbed in.  Louis made his way to his side and laughed when he saw the excited grin on Harry face.  Louis pulled out of the parking lot, reaching across the console and taking Harry’s thigh in his hand.   Harry’s dimpled were prominent and his curls bounced as Harry moved around in anticipation.

With this, it reassured Louis that the boy was once again fine, that Harry does not care anymore that Louis had pulled him from the park when the rabbit had asked him to see his home, but with the distraction of ice cream, everything in that park had been forgotten (except for the flower crown on his lap).


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

                 **The two boys arrived at the ice cream shop shortly after.**   Harry started giggling and took hold of Louis’ tiny hand, pulling him towards the glass push doors.  Louis smiled at the giddiness the young boy showed, a large smile forming on his lips. Once inside, Harry stood behind the counter, his brows furrowed in concentration and as he picked out his favourite (mint chocolate chip, not like he would have chosen differently) and waited for Louis to pick his.  As the ice creams were handed over, Harry was already licking wildly at his as if he had the mindset of a four year old.  It was adorable watching the lad sit at a table and run his tongue along the frozen goodness as if nothing in the world mattered, Louis would completely agree.

When they finished their ice creams and Harry begged for more, they were sitting in Louis’ car heading home as Harry licked just as childishly as he did his first.

“You’re going to get a tummy ache Harry.”  Louis warned, watching from the corner of his eye at the boy, praying to god Harry could at least control himself to an extent where he will not spill all over the car.

Arriving home, Louis let out a gust of air he had not realized he was holding as Harry climbed out with only the napkin he had been handed for any mess.  He and Harry walked up to their front door, unlocking it and quickly scurrying inside.  Louis went right for the couch and flopped down and brought an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.  Moments later, a heavy weight fell on top of him and when he pulled his arm away to see Harry laying directly on him with an innocent grin he found himself smiling at the younger boy.  It did not bother him though like it probably should.  He pulled on the younger boy and helped position him more comfortably on his chest with him arms wrapped tightly around him.  And if they fell asleep like that, neither one had noticed and that was okay because that was normal.

It was when Louis woke up to his phone ringing.  It sat flashing on the coffee table just out of his reach, and he felt bad for having to nudge Harry to the point where he is awake enough to allow him to scoot over a little.  Once Harry had fallen onto his side so he was pressed tightly to the back of the couch, Louis reached over and managed to take hold of his phone.

“Hello?” he asked his voice a little groggy from sleep.

“Louis, come open the door.” And he knew exactly who that was, his girlfriend, Eleanor, the one who Harry for some reason just does not like.  If that boy does not like someone it is nearly impossible for him to even begin liking them.  He likes everyone, so it was almost shocking when he told Louis Eleanor annoys him.

“Eleanor, you know that we made a deal you weren’t allowed around here.  Harry’s sleeping and if he—“

“Exactly Lou, he’s sleeping.  If we sneak up into your room we will be fine.”  Eleanor argued, and if Louis was not mistaken, he could literally hear the smirk playing on her lips.  Okay, so maybe he felt a little guilty about this because he  _hated_  hurting Harry’s feelings and his trust and when Harry finds out (which Louis knows he will) that Eleanor is indeed  _in_  their house, Harry is sure going to stop talking to Louis for the remainder of the week.

“Fine, but I want you to go right up to my room.  I’ll follow behind shortly after.” He mumbled and hung the phone up.  He made his way for the front door where he was greeted by a kiss from his girlfriend.  Her lips were too glossy; he came to the conclusion of.  He did not like that.

“Now go up, I’m going to make sure Harry does not wake up.” He told her, and he received a curt nod before he watched her skip up the stairs and he cringed every time she hit a squeaky step harder than the rest.  He is pretty sure she wants to get caught by Harry, to piss off the younger lad.  Since Harry does not like her, she in return does not like him.  It’s nearly impossible to keep the two in the same room without Harry ending up in tears.

Louis closed the door and locked it and he walked for the couch in which Harry now clutched a pillow in replacement for Louis’ disappearance.  Grabbing a blanket from the nearby closet, he tucked the young boy in and prayed to God he did not wake up.

Once the boy had been adjusted and hopefully would not wake up, Louis made his way up the stairs and to where he found Eleanor spread out on his bed.  He took in the girl, admired how stunning she is.  He soon snapped out of it and made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge.  He felt the bed move a little and knew Eleanor was sitting up and shuffling closer to him.  Soon she had her legs around him and her chin resting on top of his shoulder.  She blew sweetly into his ear and whispered,

“Come on Louis, lighten up.  You’re mine and if Harry cannot understand that then that’s his fault.” And Louis was pulled back and Eleanor was straddling the lad and kissing at his neck.  “He’s sleeping anyways Lou, we aren’t going to be interrupted.” And Louis for a split second believed her.  That’s why he allowed her to strip him of his shirt, and he of hers.  The pair lay in the middle of his bed with their lips locked and only stopping for air when they were truly desperate.

Everything was going great, and Louis was almost hopeful that this night was going to be successful, but everything happy has to come to an end.  Down in the living room, Louis was completely unaware of the younger lad waking up scared and alone.  The lights were all off and he  _hated_  the dark, and he knew for a fact that Louis was with him when he went to sleep.  He was worried something had happened, that Louis could be hurt because he never leaves Harry’s side at night unless he was getting up to go to the toilet or if he needed to actually  _leave_  the house he always puts out a note.  The house was quiet and he could not hear anything from the bathroom that indicated Louis was there, and no note was lying about.  Harry began to panic.

Wrapping the blanket around himself, Harry got up and started for the stairs, hoping maybe Louis was just changing or grabbing something for the two.  Although, as he came close to the older lads room he heard muffled groans and one was far too girly for Louis to make.  With hesitation Harry flung the door open and the sight he saw made him stop and question what he did in life to deserve this.  He did not need to see Louis topless and laying underneath a shirtless (mind you, she still has her little Victoria Secret bra on) Eleanor and their lips were mindlessly roaming each other’s body.

Harry did not know what to even feel right now, or how to even react.  With instinct, he started crying.  A full on wail was sounded and he watched as Louis basically flung Eleanor off of him and she landed with a hard thud on the ground.  If Harry was not so upset, he is pretty sure he would have laughed.

Louis jumped to his feet and frantically pulled on his shirt, and he really did not care if it was inside out because that was not his first priority at the moment.  Running over to Harry, he almost collapsed when Harry flinched away from him and a soft sob emitted from between his plump red lips.  Louis watched as Harry’s eyes glistened from unshed tears and he just wanted to wipe them away before they managed to reach his chin, but Harry will not let him and this is what is breaking his heart.  He broke Harry’s trust by letting Eleanor in the house, and with the way he caught them he is pretty sure Harry will not want anything to do with him anymore.

“Harry please, you gotta understand.”  Louis whimpered, reaching for the boy once more but quickly retracting his hand when Harry stepped away and bumped into the wall behind him.  Louis wanted to say something else, but he was cut off when Eleanor pushed past him.

“Harry, you need to grow the fuck up and realize that not everything revolves around you.  Louis is mine, he isn’t yours.  We are dating and because of this we are allowed to be around each other.  Stop crying, you’re such a child.”

“Eleanor!” Louis snapped, completely taken aback by his girlfriend’s words, but when he looked back over to where Harry was standing he noticed the boys absence, but knew exactly where he was when he heard a door slam close down the hall.  “We’ll talk about this later.” He hissed at the model that shrugged and showed herself out.

Louis rushed over to Harry’s bedroom door, crying even harder when he noticed that all the little papers full of doodles Harry had drawn of him and Louis were taken off the door and now scattered across the ground.  Louis fell to his knees and tried everything to coax the younger boy from his room, but nothing was working and he knew that he should probably just give the lad some space.  He managed to pull himself to his room and that’s where he collapsed onto his bed and buried himself deep into the sheets missing Harry's warmth and the lovely flower smell he always had on him.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

                 **Louis had become a nervous wreck after that night.**   Harry refused to talk to him, and he just  _did not do that_.  No matter how many times he went and begged at Harry’s door, he would not open it for the older boy.  Louis could feel himself tearing apart when he walked in to Liam hanging around the front corridor and a nervous expression was on his face.

“Louis...” he squeaked out, he could feel the fear radiating off the brunette.  It’s not entirely his fault Liam is just a little scared of the elder because he is pretty sure he has threatened to hit Liam once or twice but never actually laid a finger on any of his band mates – he is not  _that_  crazy.

“Um hi, what are you doing here – not that I don’t want to see you or anything?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow, and as Liam was about to reply Harry came stumbling down the stairs with a small black suitcase and the flower crown from their trip to the park a week ago was scrunched tightly in his other hand.

Louis felt his heart break even more than what it was like before because he knew what was going on and it crushed him to know he caused this.  He began to tear up when he saw the frown on  _his_  boys face and it scared him to know that Liam is worried Louis would do something to him because he’s taking Harry  _away_  from Louis and that is not right.  No one is allowed to take his Harry because it would upset the balance of nature (if that’s not being a little dramatic).

“Harry called me earlier and asked if he can stay over for a little bit, is that alright with you?”  Liam asked, taking a hold of Harry’s suitcase and before Louis could reply, Harry had beaten him to it (obviously not speaking to Louis because he is still mad with Louis).

“No Liam, he does not control me.  Let’s go.” Because  _holy shit_  something must have seriously went wrong with the two if Harry goes and says something like  _that_.  Louis wanted to cry, Liam felt like he was causing more of a problem, and Harry just wanted to leave and get away from a liar of a best friend.

So Louis stood in the doorway and watched as Liam and Harry climbed into Harry’s car (obviously Liam took a taxi or had himself dropped off by someone because he does not drive) and took off down the road.  What was he suppose to do now?  Louis hated that he had no idea what to even do at this point because everything he did revolved around Harry, and Harry clearly left so nothing revolved around Harry at the moment.

He dragged himself to the couch and sprawled out across it because he can and nothing mattered and he wished he could go crawl into a hole, and an idea came to his head.  Louis found himself crawling into Harry’s bed, wrapping the duvet which smelled wonderfully of the curly haired lad and wished for the world to end.  He had his head poking out from one end and looked around the boy’s room.  It was too clean and it bugged Louis so he got up and started throwing clothing and little knick knacks around because no one’s room should be so clean and he needed it to look lived in so he would remain sane.  When he finished he turned around a couple of times to admire his work, but when he looked over at the nightstand he noticed a black frame laying face down and he knows he never touched that.

Striding over to it, he picked up the small frame and he felt his world crumble.  The frame contained a picture of the two, Harry kissing his check because he remembers that day and he had not thought that when the picture was leaked that Harry would print it off.  How had he not seen it before with the countless times he had been in this room?

He went back to the bed and just buried himself back into the confines of the duvet with the picture tucked against his chest, and Louis cried.  He cried until he could not feel anything because Louis was heartbroken, and Harry was gone. The world was going on around him, but it felt like his had stopped, and he did not bother to answer any text messages or calls because he knew they were Eleanor and she was the reason he lost Harry.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

                **Harry had not made one flower crown since he left home.**   All he does is sit in the middle of the guest room Liam offered with the wilted flower crown he brought with him in front of him and on the floor.  He just sits there, blanks the world out and even if Liam is standing in the doorway watching him and he knows it, Harry never shows any sign of acknowledging the other lads presence.

Today had not gone any different.

Liam sighed as he stood and looked down at the boy who looked like he had not moved since yesterday – yet he has a new change of clothes on.  No matter what Liam tried, he could never catch the attention of the curly hair lad who wept every night to the bundle of dried flowers and woke with tears stained cheeks.  The boy sat all hunched over and shook with sobs.  Liam had less than a clue of what the two best friends had done to cause Harry and Louis to act the way they are, and why Harry had talked so coldly towards Louis when he left the first night.  From what Liam had heard Louis is not doing any better than Harry actually is according to Zayn.

Liam was growing impatient with the two each new day, they already had to cancel two interviews because neither one of the boys want to acknowledge anyone else’s presence, nor do they look right enough to be shown around.

Liam huffed and pushed from the door, ready to take matters into his own hands as _this_ needs to be solved, and solved quickly.  He ran for the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone before sprinting out the door after telling Harry he would be gone for a little while. Liam went straight for Louis and Harry’s flat, ( _“Liam, it’s not my flat anymore, I’m getting my own, he’s a liar and I don’t want to deal with being lied to anymore!”_ ), and rushed into the apartment ignoring Zayn’s protests. When he burst through the door of Louis’ room, it smelt bad from the lack of personal hygiene Louis has failed to help with himself, and pulled the boy right from his bed.

“What the hell, Liam!”

“You are going to get in the fucking shower, get changed, and then you and I are going to my place so you can fix shit with Harry because I am sick and tired of hearing him cry and mumble to himself about you being a liar!”  Liam yelled, grabbing a hold of Louis and pushing him into the bathroom door hard, a whimper emitting from Louis’ lips.

“I – I can’t.”  He mumbled his head hanging and his body becoming limp.  Water welled in Louis’ eyes and okay, so this is pretty sad and Liam feels a little horrible for being so rough with Louis, but _come on_ , this is getting old.

“You don’t have a choice.” He replied and pushed the red head into the bathroom.

**\- Louis Tomlinson -**

Everything felt numb to Louis, no matter how raw he scrubbed his skin, nothing was allowing him to ability to feel pain, and it was frustrating.  His body would shake and his voice came out as if he had something caught in his throat for a long while.  When he pulled jeans on, he hissed out a curse as the raw skin made contact with the rough material and he all but smiled just a little, and when he sat in the car ready to go to Liam’s he finally felt the nervous pains in his stomach.  He was dying to see Harry again, almost like a missing piece was gone from his chest when Harry had walked right out the front door. He could slowly feel is filling in again, the closer the car gets to the house, the faster it fills.

The anticipation of seeing Harry again coursed through Louis, the giddiness was starting to settle in, but once the two had arrived and actually stepped into Liam’s home everything just suddenly stopped.  Louis could feel the hate lingering in the air, could feel the anger from his boy from the day Louis had been caught.

Louis turned to Liam, a pleading look of don’t-make-me-do-this etched on his face.  Liam waved his hands, motioning for Louis to march his arse upstairs and talk to the boy.  Nodding, Louis hung his head and dragged his feet towards the stairs to which he climbed with hardly any emotion.  His mood instantly changed.  Everything about this just seemed so odd, like he really could not grasp the fact that he was finally having the chance to see his Harry and hope everything that happened could be resolved.

Louis made his way for the closed wood door, knowing from past visits that that was indeed Liam’s guest room and Harry would be behind that.  He cautiously opened the door and poked his head through the little crack he made.  The first thing he noticed was how dark the room actually is.  Harry hates the dark.  He also noticed how extremely quiet it is. Harry always had some sort of music playing or he sat humming to himself.  It broke Louis’ heart to know that this fight had caused Harry enough pain to not be himself.  And when his eyes focused in on the fragile looking boy sitting in the middle of the room beside a dead flower crown – he lost it.

He flung the door open which caused a loud bang to ring off the wall, but Harry still sat motionless.

“Haz,” he whispered, first testing his boundaries.

Harry’s head snapped up, his green eyes faded and red from crying, and his baby skin looked angry and raw and blotchy, and his hair was _so_ disheveled and not its usual bounce.  The two just stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and Louis really did not like this because he had absolutely no idea how Harry is going to react.  In a split of a second though, a smile grew on the curly haired lads face and he jumped to his feet to where he bounded towards Louis.  Louis panicked for a moment, not having a clue what was happening, but once he was engulfed by large arms, he relaxed into the touch and smiled bright.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Louis sobbed, burying his face in the crook of the taller lad’s neck.

Harry mewed at that, his nose digging deep in Louis’ hair.  A sigh of content broke from Harry’s lips and a soft cry came close after, the familiar feeling of Harry being in his arms felt great and he hated that he missed out on this for nearly a week and a half.  Everything felt amazing, and nothing could get any better because Louis had his Harry back and Harry had his Louis. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

                **Everything sort of just fell back into place**.  Harry and Louis just grew closer and closer.  No matter where they went, the taller boy managed to press himself tight against Louis’ side and poke his side and nuzzle his nose into the ink covered collarbone.  It was wonderful, and everything was so at peace no one had to worry about anything.  The two became almost inseparable, or well, worse than what they were before.  Louis soon started denying arranged dates for him and Eleanor to make an appearance somewhere in London, and fought hard when they told him he had to go.  Louis hated himself for what he did to Harry, and Eleanor had been the main cause.  He did not want to upset the boy anymore than he did just a couple days ago.  He made sure that if he had something to do, Harry was a part of it.  It was soon becoming common for Harry to sit on the bathroom counter while Louis showered, snag softly to the red head, and then held out his towel for the tattooed boy.  A lot of people would find this questionable, but it seriously was normal.

Today, not one interview or appearance had to be made, so Harry and Louis sat on the living room couch watching Bambi (Harry’s request – obviously).  Harry basically _sat_ on Louis’ lab with the popcorn bowl placed between his hands and both boys had flower crowns perch atop their heads (Louis was going to the extreme now).  Louis could hear soft crying when Bambi’s mother had been killed, but when he asked Harry about it, the boy quickly wiped his cheeks and told him no.  Louis rolled his eyes and absentmindedly went back to playing with the little curls at the back of Harry’s neck.  Harry purred quietly, leaning into the soft touch.

This was great, Louis loved what was happening between him and Harry, and it just felt right.  With Harry in his arms, Louis felt content with life, as if he could die right now and he would not regret nor wish he went any other way because Harry completely his life, he always makes him happiest on horrid days.

The movie slowly came to a close, and when Louis went to get up to change it, Harry flung himself onto Louis and straddled the older lad’s waist.  Louis’ eyes widened at the sudden movement, his breath hitching at the intimate position.

“C-can I help you with something Haz?”  Louis stuttered, hoping the blush he felt was not prominent and out on display for the flower boy to see.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked no hesitation and hardly missed a heart beat at the question.

“W-what do you want Harry?” his eyes widened, he knew exactly what the boy said, but he still wanted to make sure he heard wrong.

“Can I kiss you, like, can I put my lips on yours?” and god, he could not have asked something like _that_ any more innocent than he just did.  (Because seriously he could ask Louis to suck him off and it would sound something like, “ _Louis, can you place your mouth around my willy, I heard it makes someone feel_ really _good._ ” That boy needs to stop.)

Louis wanted to say no, he really did because would this not be considered cheating, but he and Eleanor are basically on a break, this would not count.  Louis slowly nodded, still hesitant about this himself.  Harry smiled down at him and leaned forward, his plump lips hovering over Louis’ small pale ones in question.  Louis could not handle it; he really could not, with Harry _this close_!  It’s not his fault, honest.  He surged forward and connects their lips and god – nothing has felt greater before for either one of the boys.  Louis feels like he just got transferred to cloud 9, like he’s on top of the world.  He seriously had no idea what to even do with himself at the moment because ‘ _what the fuck is even happening? Is he kissing_ Harry?’ and everything about this felt wonderful.

So maybe afterwards, it sort of became their thing.  Before they went to bed and their teeth are all brushed, a soft kiss will be shared as a reassuring goodnight, and in the morning before they stretch out and leave the warmth of the bed they will move their lips together in a slow rhythm because they can.  It also started as a little ritual before a concert or interview where they will kiss for good luck.  But you must understand that it is all just a friendly thing because Louis is _still_ with Eleanor, and Harry is as pure as they come.  The boys stayed friends and called their kisses nothing more than a friendly peck (even though sometimes at night they do go a little far too sucking bruises on collarbones – but that was one time).  And Louis obviously does not mention anything about Eleanor or to Eleanor about the kisses.  He loves them, hates the feeling of a girls when he meets up with his girlfriend once in a while, but loves coming home to Harry’s and feeling the fullness of his.

It’s just a thing really; nothing meaningful is suppose to come out of it, no matter how hard Louis is trying to deny the new found feelings he has for his best friend that really – no best friend feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to be on Vacation for a week, so I won't be able to write, but I'll try and update as soon as I get back. :)


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

                **Their first slip up was in front of the boys.**   Harry ran into their living room completely unaware of the other boy’s presence.  He jumped into Louis’ lap, ground himself down hard and then started kissing his face and neck.  Louis sat frozen, unsure of how to react.  Harry brought his hands to cup Louis’ jaw when he noticed the older boy did not react when Harry came in.  He frowned when Louis’ eyes flickered everywhere but himself.  Harry pulled back a little so he sat more on the heels of his feet.  He followed Louis’ eyes and gasped when he saw that the boys were sitting off to the side.  It was an honest mistake, and Louis tried explaining to the boys that it was just a simple thing Harry started, but they sat each with a smirk, and Harry pouted because Louis did not seem to actually _like_ kissing the boy.

Harry may or may not have ignored Louis for the rest of the night due to Louis unintentionally saying their kisses was just a _thing_ , but really Harry cracked once he scooped Harry up when the boys were gone and ran for the bedroom where he threw Harry on top and kisses all over his face.  Harry squealed and squirmed with laughter, his legs going to wrap around Louis’ face.

The second time was by an interviewer who not so discreetly tried to announce it on the show, but with hardly any proof to even show that they did indeed kiss, nothing was proven.  The two had walked away from the snack table, a donut in each of their hands as the giggled and pushed at each other.  A man had come up to them while they snacked on the sugary treat, and told them that show time was in five minutes.  With a nod, they finished off the rest of the food which caused Louis to laugh as Harry had a little chocolate smear on his upper lip, and being the wonderful friend he is decided t help him out by kissing him.  Sure, Louis panicked a little, but she had no camera or someone with her to back her up, so it was easily breezed past during the show.

Louis never really hated his life at any given time.  He knew how to deal with his problems well, and never had the sudden urge to do something drastic because he _always_ had his mother to go to, or curl up and talk with his younger sister even if she still does not understand.  Louis loves his family, more than anything, so when the third time they were caught, it was nearly a very first for Louis to actually hate _everything_.

Harry and him had been at home, really out of all places, and Harry wanted Louis to kiss him again because it’s just _their thing_ , and everything suddenly felt like it was going in slow motion.  Harry had come to straddle Louis’ waist, his hands placed on either side of Louis’ face as he leaned in and pressed their lips together and soon enough, a scream came from behind them and Harry was falling to the ground from Louis pushing him off.  Standing in the doorway is none other than his _girlfriend_ and she is far from impressed.  Her arms are across her chest and tears are welling in her eyes because yes, Louis is supposed to be her _boyfriend_.

Eleanor’s mouth gapped a couple times, nothing coming out for a little why as she seemed to still try and process what the hell is going on before she walks right for Louis and slaps him across the face.

“So this is how you pay me back for causing Harry to completely ignore you for a week?  I haven’t seen you in about two weeks, only to come to find this?”  She snapped, her thin finger pointing at the two.  She huffed when she did not receive an answer, a harsh glare being sent towards Louis.  “This is ridiculous, I would say we could just forget about this, but you two live together and I don’t trust you to stay faithful.  Goodbye Louis, and I’ll be around to pick the extra little things I left here on visits and dropping anything that is yours that I may have.”

Eleanor walked away, whipping furiously at the tears falling from her face, and when she was out of sight Louis finally turned to Harry who sat a little stunned.  Louis was reaching for Harry when he cringed at the sound of a loud crash followed by the slamming of the front door and he knew Eleanor must have thrown the vase in the front entry either at the wall or floor.

“What just happened Louis?”  Harry asked as he climbed back onto Louis’ lap and hid his face against the smaller boy’s neck.

Louis let out a breathy chuckled because Harry would not know what a break up is.  Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls, tightening his arms around the younger boy to cradle him closer.  “What you and I are doing – the kissing thing – well I was in a relationship with Eleanor, and it’s not right to be kissing other people.”  Harry’s head popped up as he looked to Louis with confusion.

“But we kissed.”

Louis smiled, “yes we did, and I shouldn’t have kissed you, but you are far too irresistible, it was hard for me not to.”

Harry seemed to just suddenly understand what is going, but Louis just thinks that it’s Harry’s way of telling him to shut up, and pulled Louis to his feet.  The younger boy held on tight to Louis’ hand and dragged him in the direction of his bedroom, and shamelessly pushing the smaller boy into the large bed.  Louis looked up and smiled, his legs spreading to allow the younger boy the ability to walk in between.  Louis pulled Harry down to him and connected their lips, moaning loudly into the kiss and rutting his hips against the younger boys which had pulled a loud cry of pleasure from Harry.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **When Louis auditioned for the X-Factor he never imagined his life to turn into something like _this_.**   Maybe he did expect it to be  _really_  crazy, but he never imagined he would become so  _attached_  to someone and so quickly.  It was crazy really, absolutely insane.  And Louis kind of liked it.  It really did start out with his over-protection on his younger sisters.  Louis had always been the big brother who was worse than the father himself (not that their father had even been there), and would always be on his sisters back about homework and school and if everything was going alright.  Next, it moved a lot over to his mother as well.  Every time she would go out on a date, Louis had been extremely worried before and during the time it was going on.  Louis just passed it off as him being overprotective when really; in a more professional aspect Louis had some form of anxiety.  Sure, it was great because Louis always made sure everyone was alright before himself, but sometimes he could get out of hand and not a lot of people deem this as  _acceptable_.

They were at a signing.  Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and then Niall; the crowd is extremely loud and yes, they were all use to it, but. It was only a matter of time before something got out of hand and everything turned to complete shit.

The girls came and went, each one being just as flirty as the first, and Louis being the cheeky bastard he is would always give them pursed lips and a wink.  Each boy did something close to it anyways, mainly just Louis and Zayn because they were the little shits of the band.  Liam was his sweet self, but Niall and Harry had been glued together much more than Louis would like.

When the crowd slowly began to disperse a little, thinning out until there may have only been close to a hundred left; a young girl (maybe around sixteen – seventeen) had come up to the table, smiling big and bright, talking to each of the guys, that is until she stopped in front of Harry.

Louis sat and watched, his brows furrowing as her smile dropped and turned into a smirk.

“Hi.”  Harry smiled, his pen ready for the girl to hand over her poster, but she held it back, hiding it behind her.

The girl’s eyebrow rose as she shot Harry a smug look.  “Are you stupid?”  She asked, her voice coming out loud in Louis’ ears.  He sat taken a back for a moment before his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back threateningly.  Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s forearm, tightening a little.  Harry squeaked from the girls comment, his arms becoming limp.

“Did you not hear me?  Are you stupid or just retarded?” she asked again, this time her voice a little more snappy.

Harry sat back, casting his eyes down as the girl still stood in front of him, looking awfully judgmental and smug.  Louis watched for a moment, his eyes flickering back from the sight of the girl to the sight of such a distraught Harry.  Louis’ anger coursed through him fast.  He smacked his hands down, hard and stood up.  He could not believe what he was hearing, could not believe that  _their fans_  could do something so horrible to one of them.  Yes, they have received some mean words before over social sites, but to physically ask someone if they are  _retarded_ , are just taking this to a complete next level.  Louis could not deal with this, especially for someone to say something so utterly disgustful to  _Harry_.

“Listen here  _bitch_ \---“ Louis started, pushing himself to loom over the table and get into the girls face, so tempted to just  _hit_  her, but he knew that would not go over well.

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting Louis to completely lash out like this as she spluttered for a reply,  but was quickly grabbed by the arm and dragged away by security as Zayn stood beside Louis, placing a hand on his shoulder in a manner to tell Louis to  _relax_.  Louis was close to tell Zayn to piss off, but he caused enough damage for today and just sat back down.  The signing continued on although everyone soon realized that no one actually wanted to be here anymore.  The boys being tired and the girls coming up hesitantly and making sure Harry signed their poster or shirt or CD.

Harry sat quietly the entire time and Louis just knew that Harry really doubted himself right now, believing the words the girl had said, and it was tearing Louis apart to even think about this.  He placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s thigh, smiling small when Harry looked over.

The signing soon ended and the boys walked off, each one not in the mood to go out and get something to eat like they would do annually.  Louis took Harry’s hand the two went for their respected cars, neither one saying anything for the entirety of the car ride.  Louis sighed a couple times, just watching Harry and how the boy sat with his head cast down and sniffling ever so slightly.

Finally making it home, Louis had stopped Harry in the front foyer of their home before the taller boy could make a getaway.

“Harry.”  Louis whispered, his hand holding onto the boys wrist tightly, looking up at him with a small frown and searching eyes.  Harry turned around, a couple tears making their way down Harry’s cheeks.

“Am I stupid Lou?”  He asked, his head casting back down.

Louis chocked on a small sob as he tugged the boy a little and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his small arms around Harry’s broad chest, fitting them together.  Harry wracked with sobs, clutching onto Louis as he cried loud, his face burying its way to sit comfortably pressed into Louis’ neck, soaking the exposed flesh.  Louis hummed, rubbing a reassuring hand over Harry’s back, trying to quiet the boy but not much was helping.

“No baby, you’re far from it.  You’re just very unique, and some people don’t like that, but you aren't stupid Harry.”  Louis murmured, kissing the side of Harry head and breathing in slowly.  Louis knew Harry did not believe him at the moment, but he did not mind, he let Harry cry this one out, because Louis knew he was not stupid, he just knew that he loved this boy and nothing was going to change his mind of that.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

                Harry _really_ likes strawberries.  It almost confuses Louis with how much Harry likes strawberries.  Yes, strawberries are really tasty, especially cut up and put into yogurt or drowned in cream, but just a single bowl of strawberries which they go through almost once a day is absolutely nuts.  When the boys are not rehearsing or traveling, Louis is out buying strawberries for Harry – every weekend.

Louis is currently sat with his back against the couch arm rest and his legs out while Harry is lying in between and his back against Louis’ chest.  It is almost impossible, this position with the size of Harry and how tiny Louis actually is, but they still manage.  The telly is playing in the background, but neither boy really is paying any attention as Harry has his head resting on Louis’ shoulder and Louis has his hand running through Harry’s soft curly hair.  It’s quite the sight, seeing these two looking so lovely together, but _no one_ will ever see them like this, it’s just _their_ thing and they are alright with it.  The telly is on a mute, and the only sound heard is the low hum coming from Louis just watching Harry munch on the strawberries in the green bowl.

It’s a quiet afternoon, Louis nearly asleep, but he is shook from his reverie by large hands and hopeful eyes.  It would be absolutely adorable had the curly haired lad not be demanding freaking _strawberries_ with an empty bowl filled with green leaves.  Louis sighed and hung his head back, a hand running down his face because he did _not_ want to run to the store at the moment – it would be far too busy for a fast quick trip to get a package of strawberries.

“Lou-Lou, all the strawberries are gone.”  Harry whispered, his voice cracking as if he is on the verge of crying.  Louis groaned because that’s the voice Harry uses when he wants to get his way – it nearly works every single _god damn_ time too.

Louis looked back up to Harry, his heart breaking from the sight of Harry pouting and his big green eyes wide and watering.  Louis pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, gnawing softly, but Harry seemed to panic and his nimbly fingers wrapped into Louis’ mouth and pulled the sore lip from his teeth.

“You’re going to hurt your lip Louis, don’t do that.”  Harry frowned as his eyes stayed trained on Louis’ lip, almost as if he either wanted to kiss him or is making sure Louis does not try to bite his lip again.

“It’s alright Harry, I was not biting hard, and it’s going to be okay.”  He reassured and held his arms out for Harry to climb back into his lap and nuzzled closely.  Harry sighed and place little kisses against Louis’ collar bone, humming softly and his fingers gripped tightly to Louis’ shirt.

“Lou-Lou,” Harry murmured and Louis hummed to show the boy he listening.  “We are out of strawberries Lou-Lou.”  He frowned.

Louis laughed out loud lightly, squeezing Harry into him.

“This is not funny Louis.”  Harry said and pulled back to look at Louis with this pout which had Louis keening with the sight of how adorable Harry actually is.

“We’ll get strawberries tomorrow, okay?”  Louis asked, and ran a hand through Harry’s hair to move it from the boys face, and Harry nodded in agreement.  “Now why don’t you put the bowl down and we can snuggle up a little, how does that sound?”

Harry’s smile grew and he quickly pulled away from Louis to reach for the table and place down the green bowl and then weaseled himself back into Louis’ lap, cuddling into the smaller boys chest.

“That’s it Haz.”  Louis whispered and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid back with Harry still in his arms and pulled the blanket over top them.

“This alright, Harry?”  Louis asked after a little while.  The two settled in nicely, the blanket spread over them on the couch and the telly now is playing at a low volume, hardly high enough for them to hear, but both boys are much too focused on each other for it to possibly matter.

Harry nodded in answering Louis, and he gently ran his hands along the bare skin of Louis’ shoulder from the opening in the white tank top.  Louis shivered lightly, and Harry grinned up to him, and damn, he is such a smug little shit.

Louis liked these days, the days that him and Harry can just lounge around and do absolutely nothing.  These are the days he lives for because he absolutely loves the feeling of Harry lying in his arms and breathing softly and cuddling close.  These are the best days and nobody could ever argue against the tan boy because if someone had not experienced such a day, then they do not have anything to live for.  Louis has absolutely no idea what he would possibly be doing right now if he had not been put into his group or had not even met Harry.  He hates thinking about that though, how he could possibly have never been graced with this boy’s presence.  Everything about Harry makes Louis just fall for him over and over again, and even if it does scare Louis, he still allows for it to happen.

Louis is woken up a little while later by Harry shaking him and telling him that there is someone at the door, and Louis knows Harry will never answer the door unless he is with him – it’s really cute.

Louis pushes Harry softly and the boy instantly moves and sits himself on the other end of the couch with a smile.

“I’ll be right back.”  Louis informed Harry who nodded and watched as the older boy left the room.

Louis did not even bother checking to see who is on the other side of the door, and when he opens it he really wishes he had because there, in their doorway, is Eleanor who is looking at Louis with sheer confidence.

“Hello Louis; I’ve been thinking, and I have decided to give you another chance and I want to get back together.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

  Harry has never been a violent person, for as long as Louis has known the younger boy and from what he has heard from Anne.  But god, the kid definitely had a mouth on him.

  When Eleanor showed up Louis had no idea what to even do, his heart was racing and he could feel the sweat beginning to build on the back of his neck and in his palms.  The whole image of Eleanor actually being _back_ and wanting Louis again made him panic because he truly did love this girl, but breaking Harry’s heart would do much more damage and cause more problems.

  Louis kind of stood with his face paling and his mouth a gap.  Eleanor stood with a look of determination, almost too confident and Louis did not really like the looks of it.  Harry however, came up from behind Louis, wondering what could possibly be taking the older boy a lot longer than he should when he noticed Eleanor.

  “What are you doing here?”  He asked his eyes narrowed and deadly.

  Eleanor’s eyes shifted from Louis to Harry, her eyebrows cocking up at the boy’s harsh tone directed at her.

  “It’s none of your goddamn business Harry.”  She snapped her arms crossed in front of her and her hip popped out.

  Louis was confused, not knowing what to possibly do with his two lovers standing in front of each other, looking ready to kill in any moment.  He knew he should intervene; tell Eleanor that he will meet her for coffee or dinner somewhere where Harry _won’t_ be.  Honestly, Louis was kind of scared, not knowing what to even _do_.   Everything about this screamed _trouble!_   But Louis never catches on.

  It was not until Harry stepped around Louis, shielding the smaller boy behind him as he leveled Eleanor with a sharp glare, watching as the brunettes eyes widened with fear.

  “No please, would it be so hard for you to take your fake little body and get off our porch.”  Harry said a grin plastered on his face, almost entirely taken over.

  Louis watched with a blank face, unsure of whether he should jump in and stop this from turning into something a lot more deadly. However, as he took in Harry’s face of what he can see, he for some odd reason stepped back – curious of how this is going to unfold.

  With each passing second – each passing minute that Louis stood back and watched while Harry stared down Louis’ ex-girlfriend, just waiting for _someone_ to snap, making this into something far worse. 

  But nothing ever happened.  As Eleanor’s eyes widened, filling to the brim with tears going, unshed and her speech beginning to stumble.  Louis knew then he needed to step in, stop anything else coming out of Harry’s mouth while Eleanor just stands and takes it.  He also knows that if Harry upsets the girl more, she could go take everything to the press and everyone knows that if _Eleanor_ says something, it _must_ be true.

  Louis took hold of Harry’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before stepping around the boy and giving a shameful smile to Eleanor.

  “Eleanor, I’m sorry…” he began but stopped when she raised a hand, cutting the elder boy off.

  “Don’t even try Louis; I knew that no matter what happened you would always go to Harry for anything.  I should not be acting out so much for this because I _knew_ that it was always _you_ and _Harry_ – it always was.”  A single tear fell from the girl’s eye and Louis _really_ wanted to feel bad, but he didn’t and they all knew that.

  With a final goodbye (only said by Eleanor to be honest), the two boys watched as the brunette ran for her car, her hands flying to her face to wipe the tears falling.

  It isn’t until the car is gone and out of view that Harry grabs Louis’ hand and pulls the older boy back into the house and back to finish their movie where he plants himself on Louis’ lap and placed rushed and sloppy kisses all over Louis’ face.

  Louis sat there, taking it all and slumping back, his hands tightening around Harry’s waist and pulling the skinny boy tightly against him.  Harry giggled against Louis’ mouth, his hands cupping and Louis’ jaw, titling his head up for a better angle, a better angle for Harry to delve his tongue deeper within the small boy’s mouth.

  “Shit Harry,” Louis groaned, his hands snaking around Harry’s body and up the back of the boy’s shirt.

  Harry grinned and pressed closer, his hips rolling as he went just wanting to hear the noises that come out of Louis whenever they do this – every single time they get together like _this_.  It’s something Harry craves, everything he lives for, and now with having Louis all to himself, he is never going to let this man out of his grasp.

  “I love you Louis.”

  Louis pulled away from Harry a little, looking up to the boy with a dopey smile on his face.  “I love you too Harry.”  He replied.

  Harry frowned though and pressed closer, leaning down and nipping at Louis’ lips.  “No Louis, I really _really_ love you.”

  And Louis’ smile dropped.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

  Harry is sat straddling Louis’ waist on the elder’s bed.  Louis is spread out with his hands resting behind his head, just looking up at Harry with a fond look on his face.  Harry is positively the most adorable thing Louis has ever seen, with his large hands spread wide over Louis’ tattooed chest, a flower crown created of Forget Me Not’s.

  Harry is glowing, his entire body shined bright and Louis felt proud to be the one that got Harry like this – needy for Louis’ attention.

  “What do you want to do today Haz?”  Louis asked, his hands running along Harry’s skinny thighs.

  Harry purred and leaned down to rest his head against Louis’ chest, breathing slow and steady.  Harry reached behind him and grabbed at Louis’ hands, pulling them from him and up towards Louis’ head, twisting their fingers together above them.

  “Can we stay like this today?”  Harry asked, his voice quiet, hardly loud enough for Louis to make out.

  Louis hummed a reply, squeezing his fingers tight with Harry’s and placing a kiss to Harry’s head.

  For the rest of the day, the two boys stayed like that, Harry lying across Louis’s chest; his thigh’s bracketing the older boy’s waist while Louis ran his hands all over the younger boy’s back.  They were content like this, with nothing for them to worry about, no one to come disturb them in their little home.  As the day carried on however, Harry climbed off Louis to find something for the two boys to eat considering their breakfast was cut short when Harry climbed into Louis’ lap once again and covered his face with many kisses.

  Harry disappeared from the room for a little while, leaving Louis to lay on the bed with his dick hard and very noticeable from under his sweats, completely shirtless and an absolute mess.  But when Harry came back with yet another bowl of strawberries and can of whipped cream, he sat himself back down on Louis, his bum resting directly on Louis’ hard cock, causing the elder to cry out in pleasure.  Harry though, sat with content, not even minding how he can feel Louis’ dick resting right down the middle of his bum, fitting rather _snuggly_.

  “What do you have there?”  Louis wondered, trying to steer this growing horribly wrong situation to something else.

  “I have strawberries and cream, Lou.”  Harry answered and grabbed the bowl to show it off to Louis with a proud smile and wiggled his hips a little.  Louis grabbed his waist, a look of pure pleasure coming across his face, his mouth falling open a little in a quiet groan.

  Louis watched as Harry placed the bowl on his chest and sprayed the cream on afterwards before taking a strawberry and munching down on it.  It should not be as sexual as it really is, but no matter how many times Louis tries to will his erection down, Harry really does not _fucking_ help at all.

  “Would you like a strawberry Louis?” Harry murmured, raising a strawberry covered in cream from the bowl and placing it against Louis’ bottom lip.  Hesitantly, Louis opened his mouth and licked out, the cream covering his tongue, the sweet flavour erupting in the boy’s mouth.  Harry watched with a smile as Louis closed his eyes and his mouth completely wrapped around the strawberry piece.

  As Louis began to munch on the strawberry, a quiet hum escaping him at the sweet taste, until in the same second, he sucked back on the fruit, nearly choking.

  Harry had taken the whipped cream can and sprayed some of it onto Louis’ chest before leaning over and licking it up – a pleased look on his face as he continued on.  Louis just laid there and took it, his eyes falling shut, his hands gripping tight to Harry’s pajama pants and his chest raising up every single time Harry’s tongue came into contact with his heated skin.

  “ _Harry_ …”  Louis groaned, his hands moving up and into Harry’s hair to stop the boy from lifting and hoping he will understand to continue licking around.

  Harry though, he shook his head and dropped the can to place his hands over top of Louis’ sticky chest and pushing up right.  When Louis looked up at Harry questionably, Harry was looking down at his bowl with a frown for all the strawberries were gone.

  “I’ll be right back Lou, I want more.”  Harry announced and climbed off of Louis and bounded out of the room like a young child on Christmas.

  Louis groaned in pain, his dick throbbing hard as the images of Harry sitting on his lap, straddling his waist and looking way too innocent for his own good kept flashing through his head, causing his cock to leak and soak at his pants, leaving him a total mess.

  Louis was screwed in so many ways.

+++

  _“No Louis, I really_ really _love you.”_

_And Louis’ smile dropped his heart beating fast as he just stared at the younger boy, his eyes wide in a panic._

_“Lou?”  Harry frowned, his eyes flipping back and forth from both of Louis, a soft whimper escaping his lips, but Louis was quick to quiet him, pushing forward and covering Harry’s mouth with his._

_When the two boys disconnected, Harry had a soft smile on his lips and Louis looked at him with pure fondness as he quietly mumbled out a ‘_ I love you too _’ before he brought his hands up and around Harry’s neck to pull him back down into a heated but loving kiss._


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

  Over the next couple weeks, both Harry and Louis were all over one another, almost literally in one another’s back pockets.  When they announced to the boy’s of their relationship, they all laughed and explained how they already knew which resulted in Harry crawling onto Louis’ lap and planting a firm kiss on Louis’ lips.  It had the boys laughing, but also gagging after the two lovers did not part after a little while.

  This went on for weeks before the boys were comfortable enough too finally out themselves to the world.  Of course, a couple fights had happened before Harry convinced Louis he was ready for this and as long as Louis is by his side the entire way.  Louis had still been hesitant obviously, but with a couple kisses and maybe a sloppy hand job given by Harry, Louis was definitely convinced.

  The press absolutely went crazy at the news of the couple, some were nasty, but others were incredibly supportive.  Oddly enough, almost everyone found this too enduring and possibly the sweetest couple to ever be documented.  Of course, the people who hated the new couple were too young to understand that their ten year age difference was still going to stop them from being with either one of the boys.  So Louis and Harry just ignored the bad things said about them as best as they could because nothing was going to stop the two lovers from being together.

  By then, when Eleanor released her side of the story when she was questioned how she feels about it, everyone thought that this was simply what she was suppose to be saying, not that it _actually_ happened.  Nobody believed her and it’s not like Louis or Harry was going to say anything anyways.

  It was great, being able to hold hands with Harry in public and kiss him whenever Louis wanted.  He loved the chance of being able to call Harry _his_ truly.  Even though a lot of the girls in the fandom seemed to be pretty sad over the fact that two of the band members were gay, it was still really nice for them to hold hands and have people compliment how adorable they look.

  Louis has no idea why he was even scared of the fact of being gay when there were truly a lot of people who thought it was fine anyways.

  Louis gets the chance to take Harry out to fancy dinners where he can spoil his boy all he wants and play the game of why other people are there (Harry is pretty damn good at it).

  And when they are home a simple date, Louis loves holding Harry close to him as they watch movies all night until they both doze off on the couch and regret it completely in the morning when their necks hurt.

  Ever since they came out as a couple, everything has almost been perfect and Louis could not have asked for anything better.

+++

  Louis had Harry all spread out across their bed, already a sweaty and panting mess as Louis licked around the boy’s dick; loving the sweet taste of the precum spilling from the tip.

  He could hardly believe this is happening that he finally has the boy undressed and ready to be completely taken, deflowered and less than innocent due to him.  The thought of having the boy’s tight heat wrapped around his dick made it twitch with excitement and desperation to finally slide into the boy.

  However, as Louis pulled off of Harry’s dick and went to lube his fingers and insert them, he came to notice that Harry started squirming around on the bed and his breathing to turn irregular.

  “Harry?”  Louis asked, sitting back on his hind legs with his hands resting on Harry’s thighs in comfort.

  “It feels _really_ weird Louis.”  Harry confessed, leaning up on his elbows to look at Louis directly.

  Louis frowned and looked down to the red and puckered hole, clenching every so often against the warm air.  A couple minutes pass, Louis just staring down at Harry’s exposed body while the younger boy watched Louis.  With a little more time passing, Louis climbed up Harry, placing his hands beside Harry’s head and leaned down to kiss the boy breathlessly.

  When Louis pulled back, Harry went to chase after him, but Louis stopped him with a light laugh.

  “Harry, do you want to fuck me instead?”  Louis asked, searching Harry’s face for anything except for the look of discomfort.

  Slowly, Harry nodded and went to sit up but Louis stopped him and climbed onto his lap, pressed down against Harry’s hardened cock.

  “I’ll get myself open okay?  Then I can ride you baby, does that sound good?”  Louis asked, his voice coming out hoarse.

  Harry nodded frantically, lying back down with an excited smile on his face as he peered up at Louis.  A soft chuckle escaped Louis’ lips when he went to go find where he threw the lube before he went to work himself open.

  Louis was a sweating mess when he finally began to lower himself on Harry’s throbbing and huge cock.  When he finally bottomed out, he let out a gasping, ‘ _fuck_ ’ and waited a little while before he lifted himself and got use to the drag.  And from there, Louis worked Harry’s dick, gripping tight to Harry’s shoulders while he raised his hips and slammed himself back down with a long moan.

  Below him, Harry was gasping and holding Louis’ biceps as he watched where the two boys were connected.

  It did not last long though, for either Harry or Louis.  Both boys so overwhelmed with the pleasure of both of them; Louis was not having had sex for who knows how long or even having anything inside of him since high school.  However for Harry, this was his first time ever, and with this feeling of having something so tight and so hot wrapped around his dick beside his hand – _fuck_.

  Louis leaned and bit down on Harry’s shoulder, screaming out as he came hot and heavy all over Harry and his stomach, right before Harry cried out and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, spurting out and covering the walls inside Louis.

  The two boys remained like this for a good while, both waiting until their breathing regulated comfortably before doing anything.  Soon enough, Louis rolled off of Harry and snuggled into the younger boy’s body, too tired to even think about getting up to clean the both of them up.

  “Shit Harry, I really love you.”  Louis murmured his voice rough and fucked out.

  Beside him, Harry chuckled and replied.  “I love you too Lou.”

+++

  It isn’t until the two are woken up by the other boys because they are late that it finally is confirmed that _someone_ was pegged, and with the way Louis was walking, it may or may not have been given away, and Louis may or may not have died of embarrassment.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Over the next couple years things got infamously better, but still the couple had a clearly hit a couple rough patches every once in a while. No matter how angry they got or how hurt they felt, the two always found themselves gravitating back to the other.

Quite quickly Louis and Harry became  _LouisandHarry_ , and soon after that the couple of the year three years in a row (and nominated again this year).

Every bad comment about their preferences were over run by all the positivity which gave Louis a chance to breathe and not have to worry about Harry so much (he still worries anyways).

The boys have also been amazing with their support and protecting the couple from anything bad.

It was amazing how close their life resembled a fairy tale. Being incredibly famous and getting to experience the fame with the one you love.

One Direction ended about five years after Louis and Harry came out, even though the media still followed them around like lost puppies.

When the word got out Louis had proposed, the world emitted into yet another frenzy, just anxious to see the power couple dominating once again. No matter how many years earlier the band ended, the boys still stood on top.

When One Direction were featured on one of those ' _Where Are The Now?_ ' segments in a talk show, it came to no surprise to find that Zayn and his wife Perrie were settled and now recording music together while Liam went off to start his own recording studio and finding up and coming new artists. Niall is still performing but in smaller venues and it just includes him and his many guitars. But what caught everyone's attention was Harry and Louis. Both ex-band members were proud fathers of a boy and girl; Louis is off coaching the Doncaster football team and Harry is playing happy housewife and raising their lovely kids.

And even the fans that have been with them since the beginning are now grown and with or without children, but still, nothing will ever stop them from loving their boys with everything they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, Made of Thorns. Leave comments and kudos would be absolutely wonderful. :)


End file.
